My life's like Poo
by Unfortunate1o1
Summary: Strange things are going down on the grounds of Hollywood Arts will Cat, and Tori stay low until the end, or will the have to take on some serious actions. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I could own victorious it would be amazingly different. (It still is awesome yay!)

Chapter1

Tori

It's a normal day schools day normal announcement's, normal everything until lunch.

"So guys it's just your typical morning right!" I said eagerly wanting to know if drama started. But instead everyone started chanting my name creepily "Tori. Tori…Tori.." is all you could hear then Jade popped up on the big screen screaming with blood on her face. I started to scream like a 4-year old. It looks like everyone's being controlled so I ran from the table leaving Robbie, Andre, and Beck. I went to go look for Cat in the Drama makeup department when I got there she was mutated well only her face, but still she had snot coming from a nose that was on her fore head. I was about to scream until she covered my mouth" Tori it's me Cat are you okay!" "Yeah up until a second ago what's going on?" Tori demanded "I don't know?" Cat said with a terrified look. Just then Trina walked down the hall with the math team shouting "I love Rex with all my heart touch him, and you die. My thoughts scattered, and shattered… wait that can't be true Trina envy's Rex, and Robbie.

Short right yeah I thought it could be a story that starts a whole lot of things you know the kind of stories that open doors. So you never know what happens next! But of course no one in Fan Fiction history wrote a story that can be predicted they like to keep the door locked until the event happens!

So see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

This chapter will be short like the last one, but I hope you're okay with that! 

Chapter 2

_**On a Trail to Nowhere.**_

"Something's terribly wrong." Cat said sobbing. "I know, but at least we have each other to work together, and survive on." I said making Cat feel better. "So you got any clue to what's causing this?" Tori asked with hope, and fear. "One, I think it's the water fountains." Cat spilled. "Well, I think we need to come up with a way to block the water system from pouring out the fountains."

(16 minutes later)

"That's the last!" Tori said cautious making sure not be caught by the new Hollywood Arts INSANE. "Are you sure this plans bullet proof Cat?" Tori said silently while walking back to the Detention Room. "Yep. I know because one time my brother _**duck taped**_ the bathtubs faucet, and nothing came out, but a bunch of water drops! "But what if they take the _**duck**__**tape**_ off." Cat interrupted by saying "**Poo**!", and Tori repeated by saying "Oh Poo!", and shaking her head. "Now that left us on a trail to nowhere." Tori said impressed.

**Sorry the chapters are going to be longer along the way you'll see!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Cat you go girl!**_

"Well is there anything else we need to…" cut off again, but by beck. " Is that an angel…!" beck said with wide eyes. "No it's me Tori you know Tori Vega." "You know Tori to Little Angel." Beck said getting closer "…Beck if you don't get back I'll hit you with this bat!" tori spoken not sure if she'll do it. But just then Cat kicks Beck in the balls, and he drops to the ground in pain. "Uh. What a relief. Thanks Cat where'd you get the guts to do that." "My brother's girlfriend all I did was watch how she kicked him in the wahoo!" Cat said giggling more than twice." Oh. Awesome! I guess?" Tori said shaken by our random friend. "So what are we going to do with him?" Cat let out wanting to know, and showing it on her face. "We're going to Duck Tape him yay! Tori said almost yelling. "Then where do we leave him?" after what Cat just said Tori just smiled, and started laughing. Cat still confused said "I don't get it." "Just follow me." An frustrated Tori said.

{After that}

"Now I'm going to ask this again what do we do next?" *The bell rings* "Go home!" Cat said enthusiastically. "But we have unfinished business to take care of." "They can't get us at home." Cat said. "Fine, but only because tonight's taco night." "Really can I come?" Cat said I was about to give an answer when I saw everything was back to normal. "Cat." "Yes." "Everything's normal." Tori said freaked out. "Oh yeah must have been the bell." Cat said brightly. "Wow! We were just saved by the bell!" Tori said astonished expression on her face while Cat started laughing "I get it because saved by the bell's a show!" Cat said in between laughs. {All Tori could say was thank Goodness!}


End file.
